<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trade by pandi19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178927">The Trade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandi19/pseuds/pandi19'>pandi19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Short Trip Down a Long Road [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandi19/pseuds/pandi19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out the US is willing to make a deal with the enemy when it's on their terms and the team is grateful for it. Prompt 5 for whump drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Short Trip Down a Long Road [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Trade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whump Drabble Prompt 5 "Bruised" requested by <b>impossiblepluto.</b></p>
<p>Originally posted on tumblr as a whump drabble ask. In a recurring theme, it is longer than 100 words. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The United States doesn’t negotiate with terrorists. </p>
<p>Except, you know...when they can pass off expertly falsified intel, like a decryption key that doesn’t unlock state secrets, but provides a logic-bomb encoded transcript of Die Hard that wipes out an entire organization’s network with the final keystroke. </p>
<p>The Reynosa Cartel didn’t know that though. </p>
<p>Their armored sedan’s tires screeched as the driver took the curve too fast. Without stopping the backseat door flung open and one bound, hooded, clandestine US agent was flung out, rolling before he came to an abrupt stop. </p>
<p>But by then, the car and the key were gone because the US does not negotiate with terrorists. </p>
<p>Mac and Riley raced down the abandoned airport tarmac toward the downed man. </p>
<p>“Jack!” Their anguish-tinged voices shouted in unison. </p>
<p>No movement. </p>
<p>As if sliding into homebase for the game-winning point, Mac skidded on the loose gravel, stopping only when he reached his still partner.</p>
<p>Careful not to move Jack from where he lay with his hands zip-tied behind his back, he slipped the hood off with one hand while checking for a pulse with the other.  </p>
<p>Riley crouched beside him. “Is he --” </p>
<p>“He’s alive -- just unconscious.” </p>
<p>Jack’s face was swollen and hot to the touch under Mac’s sweaty fingers. The fresh red of new bruises layered upon blue and purple evidence of prior beatings. It was proof that given the opportunity Jack could and would piss just about anybody off.</p>
<p>Normally, Mac would’ve attempted to rouse his partner by tapping his cheek, but opted to squeeze his shoulder. He sat back on his heels, a safe distance from any headbutt Jack might manage from his crumpled and bound position. Stranger things had happened. </p>
<p>Jack lurched to consciousness. His brown eyes wild with fear calmed the instant he saw Mac and Riley. </p>
<p>“Hey, Big Guy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>